


Remember Me, Remember Us

by wwayel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Bullying, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Karasuno Family, Karasuno First Year Zine, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwayel/pseuds/wwayel
Summary: It was a promise that they both needed to fulfill.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Remember Me, Remember Us

**Author's Note:**

> A story that I made while procrastinating.

They were in middle school. Yamaguchi’s class just finished for the day and he was enjoying his bag of candies while he was walking home. To cut some time, he went through the playground. He wanted to watch the new anime show that the cool kids in his class were talking about at school today.

“Hey, wait for me!” One kid called for another. Yamaguchi hoped that they were calling out for him, but they never were.

He saw some students walking home with their friends, he felt envious. Why couldn't he have friends like that too? Whenever Yamaguchi tried to talk to someone, they would just back away and snicker among themselves... as if he was some sort of... virus or something. He hated it. He just wants to walk home with a friend. It felt lonely.

"Hey! Do you want to watch that cartoon with me?"

"You want to trade cards with me? I got good ones!"

"Let's share this snack I brought!"

Yamaguchi wanted to cover his ears. It was too much. Too much.

He doesn't anticipate waking up early and walking to school every morning. He doesn't anticipate it when recess and lunch breaks come because no one would want to sit and chat with him. He just wanted someone to share the yummy bento that his mom makes every morning or the snacks that he brought at the canteen earlier on. Even walking home felt lonely for him, he didn't have anyone to talk to about how boring one class was or how the math problems that his teacher gave them gave him headaches.

How pathetic. Yamaguchi thought to himself.

In the middle of the playground were two boys. Yamaguchi instantly froze up. Of course, they'd be here. He wanted to move, maybe hide, but his feet betrayed him. Fear froze him. He was stuck in the place until his eyes met with one of the bullies.

The boy smirked and walked towards Yamaguchi, snatching his bag of candies away. Yamaguchi tried to reach it, but they were too tall and too fast. He couldn't keep up. In the end, Yamaguchi gave up. The boy smiled in triumph. They began calling Yamaguchi names and picking on him, pointing out his insecurities.

"Yamaguchi's face is so pimply!"

"He's so lame and short too!"

“Don’t forget the fact that he’s so scrawny, he looks like a stick!”

"No wonder you had no friends. Who would wanna be friends with someone as lame as you? What are you going to do now, huh? Cry? What a crybaby! Can’t even stand up for himself!”

Yamaguchi's bullies pushed him as they laughed, causing him to stumble back and fall on his butt. The pavement of the playground floor scraped his hands, he winced in pain. Yamaguchi cried. He always did. Maybe that's why his bullies kept picking on him. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to be able to stand up for himself, but he can't. Besides, what can he do? It won't take his bullies long until they make fun of him again.

He really is lame. And there’s nothing he can do to overcome it.

How lame.

How lame!

He wanted to fight off the voices in his head, but he can’t. It was slowly consuming him, drowning him into a black abyss of nothingness. He wanted someone to help. He needs help.

"Don't come near!" He shouted, his voice cracking, tears falling from his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he’s telling that to his bullies, or to the voice in his head. "P-Please! Just-just go away!"

He's so lame, he couldn't even stand up for himself. No wonder he had no friends.

The bullies only snickered and cracked their knuckles. That’s it, no one’s going to help me. Yamaguchi prepared himself for the impact. He began thinking of what excuse to say to his parents. They didn't know that Yamaguchi's being bullied. He never had the courage to tell them. He's afraid that things might just get worse. He's afraid of what others would think of him. A wimp, a tattletale, a crybaby. He's afraid.

"Pathetic," they heard someone else say.

Yamaguchi looked up to see where the voice came from. It was from a tall blonde boy, wearing a purple hoodie and thin-rimmed glasses. The bullies began whispering to each other before running away. For a second, the tall blonde boy locked eyes with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi wanted to say something——at least thank him, but he couldn't. Alas, the blonde began walking away.

Pathetic. His voice lingered in his head. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he’s talking about the situation or him being bullied, but he was happy. Happy that someone stood up for him, even if they didn’t intend to. He was happy that the tall blonde boy with a purple hoodie was there.

He needs to do something! He needs to talk to him!

Yamaguchi stood up in a rush, ignoring his scraped hands, and ran after the boy. The blonde was tall and has long legs so his strides were much longer than Yamaguchi's. The green-haired boy struggled to keep up.

“Wait!” Yamaguchi called, stopping in his tracks and panting. He bent down and placed his hands on his knee––an attempt to catch his breath.

"You better remember me," the blonde said, stopping in his tracks to look at Yamaguchi. His honey eyes felt like they were piercing through his soul, yearning to find something. Yamaguchi's mouth went agape.

"W-what?" He stuttered, a faint blush across his cheeks––maybe due to embarrassment? He didn't know.

"You owe me this, so you better remember me," the blonde boy's voice was void of any emotion. Yamaguchi felt chills down his spine. Could someone really be this... what do the adults call it again? Emotionless?

"But—But I don't know your name."

"It’s Tsukishima Kei. Don't forget that," Tsukki answered before turning around and began walking away again. Yamaguchi smiled to himself as the tall and lanky boy with golden hair and purple hoodie disappeared into the corner of the street.

He was sure that he won't forget this day. He won't forget the day that someone stood up for him. He was sure that he won't forget the boy named Tsukishima Kei.

And he didn't.

"Why do you keep following me?" An annoyed Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima was getting ready for his volleyball practice and Yamaguchi kept following him wherever he went. It’s been a few days since the incident and Yamaguchi hasn't stopped bugging Tsukishima since.

"You told me to remember you!" Yamaguchi answered.

"I said remember, not follow. That's two different things," Tsukishima said, fixing his glasses. "Besides, I was only joking that time. Why did you take it so seriously?"

"Oh, is that so?" Yamaguchi's spirits fell but he forced himself to smile. "Well, I'm still holding onto that thing you said so you're not going to get rid of me that easily!"

"Tch. Whatever.”

Tsukishima felt weird at first when Yamaguchi started talking to him after that incident. It was always Tsukki this, Tsukki that. 'Tsukki, let's have lunch!' 'Tsukki, look at this!' 'Tsukki, wait for me!', It was getting kind of annoying. Tsukishima would always tell him to shut up, and Yamaguchi would always apologize.

One time, Yamaguchi even went to the trouble of bringing him bento boxes and snacks for lunch. Tsukishima felt bad. He wasn't that much of a big eater but Yamaguchi was really excited to share his lunch with him, so they decided to just share their lunch together.

“Don’t get your hopes up. I’m only eating with you because I felt bad.”

“That’s good enough. At least I have someone now don't I?"

Tsukishima just ate quietly as he listened to Yamaguchi’s rambling.

There was also a time that they got in trouble. Tsukishima was talking with Yamaguchi in class and not paying attention to the lecture so their teacher had to separate their seats. They were quiet for a while but would snicker among themselves whenever they caught a glimpse of each other.

"Were you waiting for me?" Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima who was leaning on the doorframe, his bag loosely hanging from his shoulder. Tsukishima momentarily looked at the boy with freckles before turning his attention back to his phone.

"Well duh. Now hurry up, I want to go home early," Tsukishima said, making Yamaguchi smile widely. He giddily held his bag and began walking down the halls with Tsukishima.

It was the same routine every day, Tsukishima would wait for Yamaguchi to finish packing his things so they could walk home together––even when he had cleaning duty. Tsukishima would always pause his music and hang his headphones down his neck whenever Yamaguchi would blabber about something animatedly. It was something for Tsukishima, really. He had to adjust so that he could accommodate Yamaguchi's needs and at least be a decent friend to him.

It was a known fact that Yamaguchi was a handful for Tsukishima, but he didn't really mind.

"Tsukki! Were you listening to me?"

"Hm?" The blonde could only hum in response, looking at Yamaguchi through his peripheral vision.

"Eh? I’ll just repeat it then. Anyway, as I was saying…"

Tsukishima smiled to himself, enjoying his friend's animated storytelling. At times like this, he was thankful for someone like Yamaguchi. Before he met him, his walk home would usually be very quiet, not that it bothered Tsukishima. But now, Tsukishima liked having Yamaguchi by his side.

Whenever Tsukishima was having a hard time, Yamaguchi would always be there to comfort him. Always. Yamaguchi would always ask him if he was okay, if he was feeling well, or if there was anything troubling him. It felt... nice. But Tsukishima didn't have the courage to thank him. It felt lame. Besides, maybe Yamaguchi already knew how he felt. Of all the time that they spend together, he would know, right?

When they got to high school, they both decided to go to the same school, Karasuno. They joined the same volleyball club and continued to spend most of their time together. There were rare times where Tsukki's temper would get bad—because of some people—and Yamaguchi would always be the first one there to calm him down. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it wouldn't, but Tsukishima was grateful that Yamaguchi's there for him—their other teammates too. They wouldn't have any clue on how to deal with Tsukishima.

"Tsukki, do you believe in soulmates?" Yamaguchi asked one time when they were changing back into their uniforms. They just finished practice and they were now preparing to head home while the others were cleaning up the gym.

"All of a sudden? Why?" Tsukishima asked, taking his t-shirt off and putting on a fresh one. Yamaguchi looked away, slightly panicking at the sight of a shirtless Tsukishima.

"Oh, nothing," Yamaguchi said and laughed his embarrassment away. Yamaguchi neatly folded his clothes before putting it inside his bag. "Forget I said anything. That was a stupid question. Let's go home? It's getting kinda late. I know you wanted to go home early to rest.”

Tsukishima felt bad. It felt like Yamaguchi really wanted to know if he believed in them or not. With a sigh, he answered.

"I don't really believe in them," Tsukki said once they passed through the gates of the school.

Tsukki's hands were in his pockets due to the cold. Yamaguchi wondered what it would feel if he held them. Yamaguchi shook his head as if Tsukishima would let him hold his hand. That guy doesn't want anybody touching him.

But still, Yamaguchi hoped that he could hold his hand, and maybe intertwine their fingers. The night was cold and Yamaguchi's shivering, but maybe the warmth of Tsukishima's hand could make up for it.

"Hey? Were you listening to me?" Tsukishima asked, snapping Yamaguchi away from his trance.

Yamaguchi was shocked to see Tsukishima's face so close to him. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something, but no voice came out. Tsukishima bit back a smile.

"Daydreaming again, huh?" Tsukishima mumbled and stood straight again. Yamaguchi's cheeks flushed red as if it weren't already.

"Sorry! There was just something bugging me. It's all good now!"

Tsukishima hummed before answering Yamaguchi's question. "I said, I don't really believe them. Do you really think that out of 7 billion people in the world, your soulmate would be in your hometown? That seems... I don't know, impossible?"

"Oh, I see." Was only Yamaguchi's answer. What happened earlier was still replaying in his mind. "You're right, Tsukki."

"Why? Were you expecting a different answer?" Tsukishima asked, a thin hint of teasing evident in his voice although Yamaguchi might not even notice it.

When Yamaguchi didn't answer, Tsukishima looked at him again. Yamaguchi has changed over the period of time that they were together. Tsukki would notice how every now and then, Yamaguchi would defend him from the people that would badmouth him. But still, Yamaguchi's also not afraid to tell Tsukishima off whenever he does something wrong. Other than that, Yamaguchi also grew taller, his hair grew a bit longer. He was no longer the Yamaguchi that cried because his bullies kept teasing and making fun of him. This Yamaguchi was different but still kind of the same.

Just then, Tsukishima felt the urge to wrap his arm around the green-haired boy, maybe place his hand around his waist, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to scare Yamaguchi like that. Instead, Tsukishima looked up. The moon and the stars were more prominent now in the dark night sky.

Tsukishima smiled to himself. The moon and the star were always together, just like him and Yamaguchi. It seems so silly now that scientists needed to ride a rocket just to take a look at the stars beyond our world. Tsukishima wouldn't need to do that. The star was here, right beside him. Walking with him on this cold quiet night.

Yamaguchi is his star, and nobody could change that.

Even though it's dark and the only source of light there were the old lampposts on the side of the streets and the celestial bodies in the night sky, Tsukishima could see the faint crimson hue of Yamaguchi's cheeks. Despite the warmth of his clothes and the flimsy scarf around his neck, Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi's cold. Oh, how he wanted to hold Yamaguchi's hands in his.

Should he do it?

Should he risk it?

Yamaguchi looks cold. Would it help if he held his hand?

These thoughts were running wild through his mind every time he's with Yamaguchi. Before every game, he would contemplate whether he should say good luck to Yamaguchi or not. Yamaguchi was always so nervous before matches, Tsukishima didn't know if saying good luck would ease his nerves or burden him more. So during games and whenever Tsukishima's out of the court, he always made sure to stand close to Yamaguchi and make small talks with him, maybe even mock and poke fun at other teams while they're at it.

God, how he loved it whenever Yamaguchi laughed with him. He loved it whenever Yamaguchi would crack some lame ass jokes and Tsukishima would just laugh at the sound of the green-haired boy's laugh. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to do some somersaults when Yamaguchi momentarily looked his way, making eye contact for a brief moment, before shyly looking away.

The feelings he got with Yamaguchi were really something else, he thought. Goodness, it's so scary and addicting at the same time.

Back then, Yamaguchi was just some annoying green-haired kid with freckles on his face and cannot stop following him. But this time, it's different.

Fuck it, I'm just going to do it. Tsukishima thought.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a shout. The cold and quiet night was no longer quiet.

"NGYAAAAAAAA!" Tsukishima turned to look and there was Hinata Shoyo, running like he's getting chased by a wild animal. The wild animal in question was no other than his partner, Kageyama Tobio, who was also running like his life depends on it. The two zoomed like they're in some sort of race.

Tsukishima slightly pulled Yamaguchi close to him so the two idiots wouldn't bump into him. Yamaguchi was surprised by the action but chose not to say anything. He liked it this way.

"Dumbass! Hinata, Dumbass!" Kageyama shouted through gritted teeth and ran faster. "No fair! You had a head start!"

"You're such a slowpoke Kageyama! You now owe me those pork buns!"

"Idiot! You haven't won yet!"

"NGAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oi! Oi! Shut it! You're waking the whole neighborhood up!" Their coach's voice boomed from behind. “If I hear you two shouting again, you’ll be dead meat!”

The two zipped their mouth but still continued running. Tsukishima glared at the figure of the two, slowly disappearing in the dark. They just ruined the moment! All the more reason to hate the two.

"Were you going to say something, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked but the blonde just shook his head.

Maybe next time.

—————

It was the day after and it was raining. Tsukishima hated it whenever it rains because the air would be humid then suddenly cold. The streets are wet and slippery. The smell of wet pavements and wet soil filled his nostrils. He scrunched his nose. Other than that, he never liked it when the ends of his pants would sometimes get wet whenever it's pouring hard. He thought it would snow because it’s winter, but mother nature seems to have a different plan.

He opened up his umbrella and went out of the house. He was listening to the music through his headphones, drowning the sounds of the rain hitting the cold pavements. The stray cats and dogs were taking shelter in nearby shops while the birds were hiding in the trees. He smiled to himself when he saw two stray cats, a black one and another one that looks like a calico cat, napping together inside a small box. It looked like the two players from Nekoma: Kuroo, and Kenma. It’s been a while since they last saw them. He hoped that he would have time to play against them again, the other boys loved their company too.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt his phone buzzing. He turned the music off and placed his headphones back on his neck. He opened his messaging app to see a message from Yamaguchi. His eyebrows furrowed, he was on his way to his house, why would he feel the need to text him?

From: Yamaguchi  
Subject: no subject

I can't come to school today, I think I caught a fever! :(

Tsukishima sighed, was it so cold last night that Yamaguchi would easily catch a fever just like that? Come to think of it, Yamaguchi did seem to be tired and worn out these past few days.

Tsukishima looked at the clock, he still had some time until the first bell rings. Tsukishima was never tardy since he always leaves the house so early to meet up with Yamaguchi.

He went to a nearby shop and decided to buy a heat pack, some medicine, and one cup of noodles. Yamaguchi's mom is probably there to take care of him but he just wanted to do something nice for his... friend. After he paid for the supplies, he walked to Yamaguchi's house and rang the doorbell. He didn't even wait for Yamaguchi to open the door, he just placed the plastic bag in front of their door and left.

Yamaguchi's mom opened the door and saw the plastic bag. She smiled to herself when she saw the note attached to it. She carried the supplies to Yamaguchi's room, where the boy was covered with blankets and a warm towel on his forehead. Yamaguchi's books and notebooks were scattered on the floor as if he had been studying all night.

"Someone left this for you. I think it’s from your friend," his mom said before placing the bag near Yamaguchi and leaving the room. He's feeling better now, but his mom told him to skip for the day just in case his fever returned. She didn’t want his son to immediately engage in strenuous activities if his body just recovered.

Yamaguchi sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so and he read the note attached to the bag. He immediately recognized the handwriting and smiled giddily.

Get well soon. - T.K.

In a rush, Yamaguchi opened his curtains and peaked outside. There, he saw Tsukishima walking down the route that they walk on whenever they go to school together. The blonde had a frown on his face as if the day isn't going well for him. Yamaguchi opened his window and shouted at Tsukishima.

"Tsukki!" His voice kind of hoarse. "Thank you!" Yamaguchi showed the plastic bag to the blonde and waved it around, careful not to spill the contents.

Tsukishima only gave him a thumbs up before telling him to close his window back because it might be cold. Yamaguchi did and went back to bed, a smile on his face. Tsukishima clasped a hand on his face, hiding the grin forming on his face.

"Eh? Tsukishima's smiling?" Hinata elbowed Kageyama when they caught sight of the blonde putting his indoor shoes on.

Kageyama sipped on his milk before throwing the empty box in the trash can. "Maybe he's sick," Kageyama mumbled when the blonde passed by them.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at the two. "What are you two idiots looking at?"

"Nope, definitely not sick. Still so stingy," Hinata said, poking his tongue out at the taller guy. "I'll tell Yamaguchi!"

"Dumbass! Yamaguchi will take his side! Do you ever use your brain?" Kageyama scolded the orange-haired boy.

"Why? Do you ever use your brain Kageyama? I think not!"

“Hey! Take that back right now!”

Tsukishima could only shake his head before entering his classroom. He placed his bag on the table and leaned his head on it. He stared at Yamaguchi's empty seat near the window. At a time like this, they'll hang out in the hallway, looking out into the window, talking about the most random things. Most of the time, it's just Yamaguchi talking and Tsukishima would listen. But today, instead of doing that, he'll spend his time inside the classroom, wishing for Yamaguchi's fever to heal quickly.

When lunch came, Tsukki's phone rang. He isn't usually the type of person who answers phone calls. He prefers text over those. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Yamaguchi. He was confused but answered anyway, wanting to hear his voice as soon as possible.

"What?" Tsukishima asked, opening up his bento using one hand while the other hand was holding the phone up to his ear. When he struggled, he placed the phone in between his shoulders and his ears and opened his bento with both hands.

"Look at the door," Yamaguchi said and he did. Tsukishima was surprised to see Yamaguchi standing by the door, wearing his school uniform, and a bundle of jackets. He waved at Tsukki before ending the call and walking towards him. “Hi!”

"You idiot. What are you doing here?" Tsukishima asked, grabbing an empty chair so Yamaguchi could sit down. "Aren't you sick?"

"I'm feeling better now," Yamaguchi said but Tsukishima didn't believe him. Tsukki placed a hand over Yamaguchi's forehead and checked his temperature.

"You're such a liar, Yamaguchi. We both know you can't lie for shit, look at your ears turning pink," Tsukishima clicked his tongue and grabbed his chopsticks. Raising a brow at Yamaguchi who was clearly flustered.

"I swear I'm feeling better!" Yamaguchi said defensively. "I won't be able to share my bento though, I might get you sick—but I swear I'm feeling better!”

"You should be staying at home and getting some rest. What if your fever went up again? Or what if you fainted while you were on your way here? You'll have a hard time catching up with schoolwork and volleyball. Does your mom even know about this? She let you go to school just like that?" Yamaguchi was surprised. Tsukishima never spoke this many words in one go––except maybe when he's scolding Hinata.

"I just thought you might be lonely," Yamaguchi said, his voice soft. "Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima mentally scolded himself for acting so rashly. Of course, Yamaguchi would be worried about him eating alone, Yamaguchi already went through it.

What an idiot. Tsukishima told himself.

Without realizing it, Tsukishima combed his right hand through Yamaguchi's hair—which sent tingles down Yamaguchi's spine, muttering ever so softly. "I'm sorry, star."

Yamaguchi's face went as red as a tomato. Did he hear it right? Did Tsukki really just call him a star? And why star?' Yamaguchi thought. Realization seemed to finally strike Tsukki because his eyes widened and he removed his hands from Yamaguchi's hair.

"Shit," Yamaguchi heard his friend curse.

"Uh," was all Yamaguchi could say. He leaned back on his chair, processing what just happened. Tsukishima propped his elbows on his desk and covered his face with his hands. Yamaguchi could see his ears. It was pink.

They were quiet as they ate. Yamaguchi took his scarf and jacket off since he was feeling a little hot. Maybe his fever had gone down or it's about the incident earlier. He does feel fine.

Tsukishima awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to say something. He needs to say something.

"About earlier—–"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, not bothering to look at the blonde boy in the eye. "It's evident that you're uncomfortable. I can just pretend that this never happened."

Tsukishima felt a slight pain in his chest. Did he just blow it? Did he just lose his chance with Yamaguchi? He badly wanted to say something to him, but something is holding him back. He mentally cursed, what is it that is stopping him from being true to his own feelings? What is it that is stopping him from reaching out?

They ate in silence.

Before Tsukishima could know it, Yamaguchi was already placing his now empty bento boxes in his bag. He wore his jacket again and his scarf. Then he looked at Tsukishima and smiled at him. It hurt Yamaguchi. Why can't he just say what's on his mind? He knew Tsukishima was never vocal about his feelings especially about other people, but what about Yamaguchi? They’re friends, right?

“Are you going to practice later?” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi just shook his head.

“No, I just came here so I can eat lunch with you. I’ll go home now, Tsukki.”

And Yamaguchi did, Tsukishima didn’t stop him.

—————

“Tsukishima’s all smiley-smiley earlier, now his brows look like they’re gonna be joint together because of how hard he’s frowning,” Hinata said, spinning the ball on his finger like the boys from the basketball club, and miserably failing. “I wonder what happened.”

“You’re curious about Tsukishima now?” Kageyama asked while doing some stretches.

“Just curious,” Hinata threw the ball into the air and tossed it, imitating Kageyama.

“Your toss is shit.”

“Well, sorry Mr. Genius Setter, I’m a middle blocker if you didn’t know!” Hinata placed his arms on his waist. “And use crap instead of shit, you’re so vulgar, Kageyama!”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Kageyama repeated just to annoy the smaller boy.

“I will not hesitate to throw this volleyball at you, King.”

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m a volleyball player and stop calling me that. We have talked about this, idiot!”

“Well, I think you’re forgetting that I’m a volleyball player too. So take this you—–”

“Pipe down, you peasants. You’re contributing to the noise pollution and it’s annoying,” Tsukishima said, throwing the ball back in the cart and glaring at them. The ball hit his head when Hinata tossed it. “Hinata, your toss is shit.”

“Hah?!” Hinata and Kageyama said at the same time.

“Who are you calling a peasant, huh? And my toss isn’t shit, it’s crap—–” Hinata had once again been cut off. He had a good name to call Tsukishima too, but the third and second years had already arrived, indicating the start of their practice.

“Yamaguchi’s not coming?” Yachi asked Tsukishima when she didn’t see the presence of her friend.

“He’s sick,” was Tsukishima’s only answer.

It was the usual routine. Practice, then break, then maybe a few games, before practicing again. It just sucks that Yamaguchi wasn’t there. Maybe he shouldn’t have been too mean to him earlier. Maybe it didn’t cross Yamaguchi’s mind that Tsukishima’s looking out for him. Either way, Tsukishima blamed himself for it.

Back at Yamaguchi’s house, Yamaguchi was cooped up in his room, his face buried in a book. He wanted to study in order to clear his mind off Tsukishima for a second, but there was one question that he’s having a hard time to solve and his mind immediately went to Tsukishima. Usually, he could just ask Tsukishima for help, but given the situation that they were in, Yamaguchi doesn’t know if he can do that. Besides, Tsukishima’s busy with volleyball, and maybe he’ll do his schoolwork too, he wouldn’t have time to—–.

Yamaguchi’s phone rang.

He closed the book down and looked at his phone. His heart did some flips as he read the caller ID: Tsukki.

Oh god. Yamaguchi’s hands trembled as he reached for his phone and answered it. “Hello?” He answered, his voice meek. He couldn’t understand why he was nervous, it wasn’t like he never spoke to Tsukishima before.

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted. “What are you up to?”

“Oh just… studying I guess,” Yamaguchi answered. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his face was red. “Shouldn’t you be at practice? Why are you calling me?”

Tsukishima chuckled at Yamaguchi’s question but quickly stopped when he recalled the incident later. “Nothing,” said Tsukki. “We’re taking a break now. I’m outside.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima said when Yamaguchi didn’t speak. “I’m sorry about earlier. It wasn’t right for me to nag at you. I was just worried, Yams.”

Yamaguchi’s heart was beating so loud, he hoped Tsukishima couldn’t hear it from the other line. He wasn’t sure if it was because Tsukishima was finally opening up about what he’s feeling, maybe it was because of the nickname. Either way, he was thankful. Yamaguchi smiled, and on the other line, Tsukishima was doing the same.

“Anyway, I’ll go now. Takecaregetwellsoonbye.” Tsukishima said the last line so fast, Yamaguchi didn’t quite catch what he said. Tsukishima ended the call and returned to the gym, a faint blush evident in his cheeks.

“Are you cold? Your cheeks are red,” Yachi asked once she saw the taller boy enter the gym. Tsukishima just nodded before picking a volleyball up and returning back to practice.

Yamaguchi held his phone, his heart still beating loudly. He sure had a good sleep that night.

It was now towards the end of the year, the Karasuno volleyball club decided to have a sleepover and celebrate Christmas together. They wanted to cherish the time they have together, after all, the third years—Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, and Kiyoko—were close to graduating. Takeda sensei couldn’t join them because he had a lot of other things to do, while Coach Ukai stopped by the house momentarily to check on them and drop some gifts off before leaving to manage his store.

“I want to open the presents now,” Hinata said, eyeing the largest box beside the Christmas tree. It couldn’t even fit underneath because of how big it is. “I wonder what this is!”

“Open it! I want to know what it is too!” Nishinoya encouraged him, eager to open the presents too, but Daichi sent a glare their way, causing them to sit back in their seats.

“I wonder what Coach’s gift is,” Sugawara eyed the thin piece of envelope addressed to everyone.

“Coupons probably,” Daichi said, causing Tanaka to chuckle.

Yachi and Kiyoko were in the kitchen, cooking up some food for the boys. Sugawara, Asahi, and Daichi were helping them every now and then. Nishinoya and Tanaka were playing games on a console, while Hinata and Kageyama were seated on the couch, watching the two play. Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita were in a nearby store, buying some more ingredients for cooking. Tsukishima was outside, leaning on the porch’s railings as he looked at the stars.

“You’re not cold? Why are you here?” Yamaguchi asked him when he joined him outside.

“It’s too loud inside. Tanaka and Nishinoya’s screaming will be the end of me,” Tsukishima answered.

“Yeah, Hinata started shouting too, that's why I left.”

“I’m surprised I’m not yet deaf seeing the times I spend time with them.”

“That’ll be a shame,” Yamaguchi smiled, hugging himself due to the cold.

Yeah, I wouldn’t be able to hear your voice, Tsukki wanted to say but he held himself back. He also wanted to offer him his jacket but he stopped himself. Tsukishima wanted to beat himself up for being such a coward. He just wasn’t sure if Yamaguchi liked him in that way or not. He didn’t know what it was he’s afraid of. Maybe fear of getting rejected? Fear of opening up to someone and still being left behind? Fear of fucking their friendship over because of his feelings?

“Hey Tsukki, what do you like in a person? Especially in a significant other,” Yamaguchi asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer it,” Yamaguchi said with a smile on his face that comforted Tsukishima’s loud thoughts. "It got me thinking the other day. You kept rejecting people's confessions to you."

It was winter. It has been years since Yamaguchi first saw Tsukishima, yet his feelings for him only grew. He didn’t want to admit it to himself first because he was scared. But heck—he was always scared, isn’t he? But Yamaguchi was tired of it. He was tired of being scared of bullies, tired of being pushed back down and held to the ground, unable to fly like the others. He was tired of constantly turning down opportunities that will make him grow as a person just because he didn’t want to leave his comfort. He was tired of being scared, and he hoped Tsukishima would be too.

So he took the initiative, he took that one risky step off the cliff, not knowing if someone will hold his hand and prevent him from falling off.

“Why do you want to know?” Tsukishima asked, not making direct eye-contact. He was scared that if they made eye contact, he would overwhelm Yamaguchi with his feelings that Yamaguchi might not even want.

“Just because,” the shorter boy shrugged.

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima urged, his heart seemed to be running some laps.

“Because… Aren’t you tired of being a wimp, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, eyeing the taller boy. “What are you so afraid of? You know, tomorrow is not promised for a lot of us, you might as well take the chance now and just run with it.”

Tsukishima was shocked by Yamaguchi’s sudden call out. Was he being that obvious? “Why are we suddenly talking about this?” He asked Yamaguchi, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. “What does this have to do with my ideal type?”

“Are you really that dense, Tsukki? Or do you just not want to be true to yourself because you’re afraid?” Yamaguchi faced Tsukishima. “I fucking like you, you fucking dumbass.”

There, he said it. Yamaguchi felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. His hands were shaking so he just hid them inside his pockets. He eyed Tsukishima, waiting for some sort of response.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima said, at last, letting out a what seems like a relieved sigh. He turned to look at Yamaguchi, an amused smile on his face. His cheeks and ears were blushed pink, and it’s no brainer that it wasn’t because of the cold. “Fuck. I didn't—wow. Punch me.”

“What the hell?”

“Punch me, Yamaguchi. Pinch me even, slap me.”

“What is wrong with you?” Yamaguchi asked, stepping forward to punch the taller boy. Tsukishima winced a bit since it seems like Yamaguchi didn’t even hold himself back. He wasn’t expecting his confession to go like this! He thought it might be a little more romantic, maybe sad even. It seems like Tsukishima was not taking it seriously at all.

“So I’m not dreaming,” Tsukishima said, which took Yamaguchi by surprise. “If it was, then that’ll be a damn good dream. Since when did you become so cool, Yams?”

“I’m not fucking joking, you beanpole.” Yamaguchi crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating to the taller man. “Stop taking me like a joke, Tsukki! I like you! Do you want me to shout it out loud so your smartass can process it better? If you’re gonna reject me, just do it. Don’t drag it on and treat me like I’m some kind of fucking sick joke.”

“Idiot,” Tsukishima laughed and took a step towards Yamaguchi. Tsukishima’s hands were trembling but he managed to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him close and placing his chin on top of Yamaguchi’s head. “Who said I was going to reject you? I like you too, I was just surprised. Who knew you’d be so damn cool, huh? Confessing to me first?”

“Well, why—why didn’t you say so!” Yamaguchi blushed, hitting Tsukishima’s back lightly, causing him to laugh. "You're such a jerk."

“You’re so brave, star. So damn brave,” Tsukishima said, running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. Tsukishima broke the hug but continued to place his hands on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“What’s with the nickname?”

He shrugged. “It just suits you.”

He looked at Yamaguchi’s face and saw nothing but perfection. Why did someone so beautiful have to go through a lot of pain and suffering? Tsukishima wanted to pepper Yamaguchi’s face with kisses, maybe even kiss his freckles one by one—but he’s afraid that he might be moving too fast.

“Stop being so afraid, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, placing a hand on top of Tsukishima’s. “I’m here.”

“I know, star,” Tsukishima nodded, his voice merely a whisper. He let his forehead make contact with Yamaguchi’s. “I know.”

Suddenly, the sliding door opened and Yachi’s head peaked through. She smiled at the two boys then her eyes widened, upon realizing what’s happening. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude! It’s just that dinner is ready and they asked me to—”

“Don’t sweat it Yachi, we’re coming,” Yamaguchi smiled at the blonde girl.

Yachi smiled and was about to leave when she noticed something hanging from the roof. She pointed up. “Mistletoe!” Then left.

The two men looked up. Tsukishima scoffed and Yamaguchi just giggled. “Let’s head inside,” Yamaguchi said, tugging the taller boy’s hands. “You know they’re not going to start eating without us.”

“Just let them starve then.”

“Tsukki!”

“Kidding,” Tsukishima smiled, placing a kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead before entering inside, not bothering to wait for him. He made sure to keep a stoic expression as he sat down beside Yachi. Yamaguchi followed quickly after, his face flushed red. Tsukishima thought that it was cute.

“Was it cold? Your cheek's all red.” Sugawara asked the two. He was placing dishes on the table and Daichi sat beside him.

Tsukishima hid his smirk behind his hand, nodding. Yamaguchi sat down crossed leg beside Tsukishima, their knees touching underneath the kotatsu.

—————

“Star,” Tsukishima nudged Yamaguchi who was peacefully sleeping in their shared bed in the apartment that they are living in together.

They’re now much older and much more mature than they were back in high school. Tsukishima’s now a college senior, he’s planning to work for the Sendai city museum the following year, and he’s a middle blocker for Sendai Frogs. Yamaguchi’s a college senior too and he’s planning to work for a home electronics company after he graduated.

Ever since that Christmas, they started doing a lot of things together. Their first date, their first kiss, their first fight as a couple, their first anniversary, so on and so forth. The volleyball club didn’t seem surprised when they told them the news. “It was quite obvious if you asked me,” was what Sugawara said.

“Hey baby, wake up,” Tsukishima tried waking his significant other one more time but he wouldn’t budge. Yamaguchi’s soft snores filled the room as he seemed to drift into dreamland.

Tsukishima wore his glasses and looked at the alarm clock placed on their bedside table. 6:43 am, the clock read. Tsukishima’s class starts at 10:00 am and the university is not that far so he could stay in just a little bit more. But on the other hand, Yamaguchi’s starts at 8:00 am. He’d have to wake him up if he didn’t want him to be late to his class.

Sighing, Tuskishima stood up from his bed and pulled the blanket off of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s face scrunched as if he didn’t like the sudden change in temperature. Tsukishima placed the blanket at the foot of the bed and patted Yamaguchi’s thighs.

“Wake up,” he repeated to which Yamaguchi just responded with a groan. “You’ll be late. We don’t want that, do we?”

Yamaguchi stretched before opening his eyes. He sat up and tried rubbing off his sleepiness but failed. Tsukishima smiled, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything else. He stood up, grabbing a towel, and tossing it to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was too sleepy to catch it so it just landed on his head, covering him as if he was some sort of cute ghost.

“Do you want me to run you a warm bath?” Tsukishima asked but Yamaguchi just shook his head, forcing himself to stand up.

“No, it’s okay. I might fall asleep again if I took a warm bath,” Yamaguchi answered and leaned on Tuskishima’s chest. Tsukishima just nodded and patted Yamaguchi’s head before planting a kiss on the crown of his head.

Tsukishima never thought of himself as the affectionate type but whenever Yamaguchi was there, it seemed to be different. He found himself wanting to at least hold his pinky whenever they’re walking outside. He found himself wanting to cuddle him whenever they both had a rough day as if hugging each other would magically solve and vanish their problems away. Being in a relationship with Yamaguchi changed him—for the better, that is.

While Yamaguchi was taking a shower, Tsukishima prepared some breakfast. He just decided to fry some eggs since it was the easiest to cook. He also cooked some toast and grabbed a glass of water.

After Yamaguchi was done showering, he sat on the stool, drying his hair with the towel. His hair was shorter now so it dried pretty easily. He wore a yellow sweater—a gift from Tsukishima—and paired it with denim pants. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi engaged in a simple chat, usually about their classes and what they look forward to doing in the day.

“Do you want me to walk you to school?” Tsukishima asked, lacing his fingers with Yamaguchi’s.

Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed pink as if even after all the years that they have been together, he still can’t get used to the feeling of Tsukishima’s hand in his. Their promise rings shone when the light hits it.

“Don’t you have a pile of work to do?” Yamaguchi asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Tsukishima finished chewing first before answering. “Yeah, my professor’s shit. He’s not even teaching, he’s just assigning tasks left and right,” Tsukishima shook his head in disapproval. “I can do those later in the day though. I have some time for you. Do you want me to walk you or not?”

“It seems like you’re the one who wants to walk me to class, Kei,” Yamaguchi teased, making the blonde boy roll his eyes.

“I’m just doing my job as your boyfriend, Tadashi.”

“Fine then,” Yamaguchi smiled, giving in. “You’ve got a fair point there.”

“I know I do.”

While Tsukishima washed the dishes, Yamaguchi took his time packing the stuff he needed for the day. He packed a spare umbrella because the forecast said that it might rain later in the day. He also packed his notebooks and his pencil case with patches on them—which was also Tsukishima’s gift.

Before leaving, Tsukishima brushed his hair and his teeth before slipping into some decent clothes. He just threw on a random hoodie and didn’t bother changing his sweatpants. He slid on some slides, grabbed the apartment keys, and opened the door for Yamaguchi before locking it. Even though it was still early, the neighborhood was awake. There are kids walking down the stairs accompanied by their parents, some are older people taking a stroll and drinking their morning tea or coffee.

When they reached the campus gates, Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima and smiled at him. “I’m good here. Are we having lunch together?”

“Of course,” Tsukishima nodded. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“Mmkay, I love you.”

Tsukishima froze for a second. He let out a nervous laugh before scratching his neck. “Okay, star.”

“Say it back, you dummy,” Yamaguchi tugged on the sleeves of Tsukishima’s hoodie. “Or I’m not leaving this spot.”

“You’ll be late to class, star,” Tsukishima said, glancing at his wristwatch.

“Then say it back,” Yamaguchi smiled, enjoying the way Tsukishima’s ears turned red.

“It back,” Tsukishima said, earning a groan from Yamaguchi.

“Screw you, I’m not leaving this spot.”

“I can simply drag your sorry ass to class”

“I can scream for help.”

“Please, you’ll die of embarrassment. I, on the other hand, won’t be affected at all.”

“Just say it back!” Yamaguchi whispered-shouted, kicking Tsukishima lightly in the shin. Tsukishima let out a whole-hearted laugh before ruffling his boyfriend’s hair.

“Fine, you big baby,” said Tsukishima. “I love you, a bunch of times. Now go to class or else I’ll have to drag you there.”

Yamaguchi smiled, waving goodbye to Tsukishima as he went to class. Tsukishima smiled too, admiring the beauty that is Yamaguchi.

—————

From: Tsukki ♡  
I fucking hate this class  
Sent 11:15

He’s just reading the text from the PowerPoint.  
I could do that too.  
Sent 11:32

I’m so close to dropping this subject  
Sent 11:45

Hey, I just finished class. I’ll wait for you outside your room  
Sent 12:30

Yamaguchi smiled when he read all of Tsukishima’s messages. He slung his bag over his shoulder before waving goodbye to his friends. Yamaguchi was the first one out the door. He looked around the halls and there he was, Tsukishima’s back was leaning on the wall, his eyes glued to his phone.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Yamaguchi called, which made Tsukishima’s head turn to his direction.

Tsukishima placed his phone back in his pocket and greeted Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s reaction. He must really hate that class, he thought. Yamaguchi touched Tsukishima’s face before brushing Tsukki’s eyebrows gently using his thumbs.

“Your eyebrows might form a straight line.”

“Idiot,” Tsukishima smiled before dragging Yamaguchi away from the room. “Let’s hurry, I have class.”

They decided to just eat in a fast-food joint near the engineering building. Tsukishima was the one who ordered their food while Yamaguchi stayed at the table, securing their seat. It was a simple meal, nothing grand. After all, they didn’t need all of those. Just the two of them together is enough.

“Were you serious about dropping the class?” Yamaguchi asked, clumsily wiping the ketchup from his fingers. Tsukishima sighed open seeing his boyfriend’s state and decided to wipe the stain away for him.

“No,” Tsukishima answered after disregarding the tissue. “It’s a course requirement, and he’s the only professor for that class. If it’s not required then I might have already dropped the class then and there.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Yes, I would.”

“I know you, blondie. You’re grade conscious. You wouldn’t,” Yamaguchi said, taking a bite of the french fry and snickering. Tsukishima didn’t answer, a sign of defeat. Yamaguchi did a small victory dance, and Tsukishima could just playfully roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s silliness.

"The boys—Sugawara-san and the others—contacted me earlier," Tsukishima said after a while. "They're having a little get together over the weekend. They're asking if we could come and join."

Tsukishima swore he just saw Yamaguchi's eyes twinkle upon mentioning them. It has been a while after all, he wouldn't be surprised if Yamaguchi started running around like an excited little puppy.

"Cool! Where?"

"I don't know, by the beach I think? That's what I heard. They're still finalizing the details," Tsukishima shrugged.

"Let's go! I'll clear up my schedule this weekend!" Yamaguchi excitedly said.

"But, I hate the beach."

"You hate everything, Tsukki."

"Not everything," Tsukishima shook his head. He was now picking on his food. "I don't hate you."

Yamaguchi pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Tsukishima avoided the green-haired boy's stares. He felt embarrassed saying such a thing, but he was sure Yamaguchi liked it.

And he did. Yamaguchi did like Tsukishima's cheesiness. After all, it was only him who got to witness it.

"You're so cheesy," Yamaguchi lightly kicked his boyfriend's foot underneath the table, grinning from ear to ear. Tsukishima did the same.

"Fine, if you really want to go to the beach with them, then we'll go. I'll clear my schedule out for you. But don't expect me to build sandcastles and go swim with you," he warned and Yamaguchi just laughed, agreeing.

It was the weekend, and the couple was waiting for the van to come and pick them up. Tsukishima was wearing yellow beach shorts paired with a black button-up while Yamaguchi was wearing green and white striped shorts and a white tank top.

"Yoohoo!" Someone shouted and they turned to look in their direction. They saw Sugawara waving his arms and poking his head through the window as the van pulled over. Daichi was the one driving. "Hello!"

The two greeted them before entering. The van was pretty crowded already and they weren't even all here! Sugawara said that the others were already there, something about renting their own ride or something.

"Nishinoya and Asahi cannot join us. They're enjoying their sweet time somewhere around the globe," Suga explained and the two just nodded.

At the very back of the van, there's Hinata and Kageyama, who were both sleeping. Hinata's head was leaning on Kageyama's shoulder while Kageyama's head was on top of Hinata's. They must've been tired, traveling, training, and all that.

The set in front of the two was full of bags and other equipment. The next seat is where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat, then the front where Daichi and Sugawara sat.

They engaged in a long conversation as they traveled, careful enough not to wake the two sleeping at the back. Sugawara noticed the promise rings Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were wearing and decided to tease them about it.

"I didn't know you two were married already," Sugawara said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not yet," Tsukishima answered bluntly, which brought a smile to Yamaguchi's lips. "A few years after graduation maybe. We haven't really talked about it yet."

When they arrived at the beach, they were greeted by Tanaka who was already shirtless. Kiyoko was beside him, waiting for their arrival. Yachi was playing with the kids by the shore, helping them build sandcastles. The others were already swimming.

Hinata and Kageyama didn't waste time running towards the shore, as if they weren't sleeping just earlier. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi helped Daichi bring the bags to the cottage where they'll be temporarily going to stay.

"I already told you, I'm not going to swim," Tsukishima grunted when Yamaguchi pulled his hand, urging him to at least wet his feet.

"A little wouldn't hurt!" Yamaguchi urged. "Come on. What are you going to do here all day, lounge around?"

"Yes, and maybe sleep," Tsukishima said, pulling Yamaguchi back to the cottage to get some shade. It was just too hot for him.

Tsukishima was tired. He spent the night reading and working on a subject so that he could accompany Yamaguchi today. Because Yamaguchi understood the situation, he just nodded and planted a kiss at the blonde boy's temple.

"Alright, just go lay in there or something, I'll go join you later if I ever felt tired."

"At least put on some sunscreen before you go. It's scorching hot out, you don't want to be sunburnt all over, do you?" Tsukishima grabbed a sunscreen and tossed it to Yamaguchi who clumsily caught it.

After Yamaguchi finished putting on sunscreen, he gave it back to Tsukki who was lazily scrolling through his phone as he lay down the soft mattress.

"You won't remove the ring?" Asked Tsukki, and Yamaguchi just shook his head. "Alright, just don't lose it."

So Tsukishima spent the day inside the cottage, away from the sun and the noise of the people. The others were having fun as he was catching some much-needed rest. It was fine if he wasn't splashing water with other people, hearing Yamaguchi's stories on how he tripped on his own feet and almost face-planted to the sand was more than enough.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi, still wet from swimming, ran up to Tsukishima and jumped on him. Tsukishima, who was minding his own business outside the cottage before his boyfriend called, almost stumbled back due to the impact.

"Ack! You're wet Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima whined and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He then tossed the towel to Yamaguchi who also dried himself off. "Having fun, baby?"

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi nodded, hanging the towel on his neck.

"Baby," They heard Hinata and Kageyama mumble to themselves before snickering. Tsukishima shot them a look.

"Don't mind them Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, pulling Tsukishima towards him and linking their arms together. Tsukishima's cheeks flushed red and immediately felt comfortable in his boyfriend's touch. Kageyama and Hinata's look softened upon seeing them.

"Anyway, I wanted to do something today," Yamaguchi said.

"Like what?"

"I want to get a tattoo!"

"Get what?" Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, a shocked expression evident on his face. Tsukishima hoped that Yamaguchi was joking, but it was clear that he wasn't. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, I saw a tattoo parlor near. It was quite popular too!"

"A tattoo is permanent, star." Tsukishima reminded his lover.

"I know, Tsukki. I'm not dumb," Yamaguchi poked Tsukishima's cheeks causing him to scowl. "I have been thinking about it for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" Tsukishima found a bench and they sat down on it. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's thighs and placed it on top of his, his fingers mindlessly ghosting his skin.

"I did, a couple of times."

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed. He can't recall any past conversations they had about this. Tsukishima let out an exasperated sigh, maybe it was one of the times where he wasn't listening to what Yamaguchi was saying because he was just so lost in his eyes, daydreaming about the future possibilities with his lover as he rambles on and on and on.

"How big is it going to be?" Tsukishima asked. If Yamaguchi really wanted it, then he'd let him get it. He just didn't want Yamaguchi to regret his decision afterward.

"Just a small one, maybe on the side of my wrist," Yamaguchi held up his wrist and showed him the spot where he wanted to get it. It's going to be on his left wrist, on the outside—if that makes sense.

"Fine. But don't go regretting this decision, okay?" Tsukishima said, patting his lover's thighs before gently pushing it off him. "Let's go then before it gets dark. We need to help with dinner later."

Tsukishima grabbed his wallet and told Daichi what they're going to do. Daichi was shocked, to say the least, and Sugawara just cheered them on. Hinata was complaining to Kageyama how he wanted one too and Kageyama was having none of it, munching on a cob of corn.

They crossed the street and entered the tattoo parlor. The small shop reeked of masculinity and the smell of smoke. Tsukishima scrunched his face in disgust to which Yamaguchi just laughed at. There was a woman at the reception, chewing bubble gum and picking on her long nails.

"Hi!" Yamaguchi greeted the lady with a genuine smile. They talked for a while before Yamaguchi said that he'll want his own tattoo design.

"Can I see?" Tsukishima tried to peek through what Yamaguchi was writing but he just covered it.

"You can't see it until it's finished!" Yamaguchi teased and gave the paper to the lady. "Speaking of which, can you stay here? I want it to be a surprise!"

"You better not put something silly, star," Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's a cute nickname," the lady smiled as she sat down on her chair. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

"I won't! I promise!" Yamaguchi held up his pinky and Tsukishima linked it with his, before kissing their thumbs at the same time. It was Yamaguchi's idea.

"Do you want to get a piercing too?" The lady asked Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just shook his head.

"Oh hell no," he eyed the shorter boy who has a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't be too impulsive, star."

Yamaguchi just giggled.

"Tadashi," Tsukishima warned but he was soon pushed out of the store by Yamaguchi.

"I think I'd rather want you to wait by the cottage instead, Tsukki!" He heard him said through the door.

Tsukishima just sighed and went back to the cottage. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too surprised with Yamaguchi's sudden makeover.

—————

"Can I see it now?" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi while they were lounging on the couch one night.

It has been a good few weeks since Yamaguchi got a tattoo and an ear-piercing—on both sides. Tsukishima cannot help but stare at Yamaguchi with so much adoration. Yamaguchi had only shown him his ear piercings that night, not the tattoos. But even so, Tsukishima admits that Yamaguchi looked good.

"Just don't freak out or anything, okay?" Yamaguchi said, kissing his boyfriend's knuckles and rubbing them.

"I swear if you get some dumb tattoo—"

"That's not it!" Yamaguchi laughed, cupping Tsukki's face in his hands. Yamaguchi has been wearing an awful lot of long sleeves, just so Tsukishima wouldn't see the tattoo on accident. Not going to lie, it kind of made him nervous.

"I'll show you this one first," To Tsukki's surprise, Yamaguchi took his shirt off and showed the small tattoo on his back, just by his shoulder. There's one on the right and one on the left.

Tsukishima's eyes widened as he traced over the small moon and star, on permanent ink on his boyfriend's smooth skin. His fingertips ghosted over the outlines of the drawing, creating goosebumps on Yamaguchi's skin.

"Where's the other one?" Tsukishima asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Don't freak out okay?" Yamaguchi reminded him. "Just… Don't freak out. Trust me, I wanted this for so long now. I will never ever regret getting this tattoo. So don't freak out, I love it. Mmkay?"

"You're making me nervous, star," Tsukishima chuckled. "Just tell me already."

Yamaguchi smiled and showed him his tattoo. Tsukishima felt breathless as if his breath had been magically taken away from him. He held Yamaguchi's hands so carefully and looked at the tattoo. It was two words, ten letters, the font was in Old English: Remember Me.

It was what Tsukishima said to him, the first time they talked.

"God, you are driving me crazy, star," Tsukishima said, at last, pressing a kiss against Yamaguchi's lips. He felt Yamaguchi smiled through the kiss before kissing him back. "So damn crazy, baby."

Yamaguchi squealed in delight when Tsukishima peppered his face with kisses. "I want to kiss every star in your galaxy," Tsukishima kissed one freckle, then another, then another. Yamaguchi's smile never faltered.

“Damn, I love you. I love you so much,” Yamaguchi heard his significant-other whisper in between kisses. Tsukishima was never the one to say it back first, he was glad he did it this time.

“Eh? Hold on Tsukki, you’re supposed to be the cold and cool one in the relationship, remember? Why are you being all lovey-dovey now?” Yamaguchi joked and Tsukishima just let out a wholehearted laugh, leaning back on the couch as he held his lover’s hand. “You love me that, huh?”

“Let that be our own little secret, star,” Tsukishima said, pulling Yamaguchi closer to him. “And no, I love you more than that.”

A few weeks later, Tsukishima got the side of his wrist tattooed too. It was small, just like the one Yamaguchi had on his left arm, only this time, Tsukishima got his on his right. And instead of ‘me’, Tsukishima got ‘us’ instead,

“Why is it on the right?” Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima, inspecting the tattoo that they both have.

“Is it not obvious?”

“Would I have asked you if it was that obvious?” Yamaguchi said, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

“It’s because… So when I do this,” They linked their hands together. “It will form something.”

“Remember me, Remember us,” Yamaguchi read. He can’t help but smile at his boyfriend. “You are so damn cheesy, Tsukishima. Who knew you’d be like this in a relationship?”

“Why, are you going to break up with me now?” Tsukishima asked jokingly and Yamaguchi was quick to shake his head in disapproval.

“No! Not in a million years!”

“Good,” Tsukishima placed a kiss on the side of his lover’s lips. “Because I still have a lot of plans for us. So don’t ever let go.”

—————

Few months had passed, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had started working. Tsukishima started becoming busy when he started working—Yamaguchi did too. Tsukishima bought a car because he hated commuting back and forth. Every morning, he’d try to drive Yamaguchi to the company where he works whenever they have the same schedule in the morning. There are volleyball practices too that he has to keep in mind.

Because of their busy lifestyle, the two, despite living under the same roof, had less time for each other. They did try to make time, sometimes they'd try to get Saturdays off so they can just lounge around the house and talk, or maybe go on a date outside and enjoy the world outdoors, but work just keeps getting in the way.

Every late night that Tsukishima would come home because of practice or work, he’d found Yamaguchi peacefully tucked in their bed. There would always be food in the kitchen for him—or when Yamaguchi couldn’t cook dinner, takeouts.

Every early morning that Yamaguchi would wake up, he would wake up with Tsukishima’s empty spot beside him and would later see him passed out on the couch, still wearing his prescription glasses. Yamaguchi would always bring him a blanket and cover him with it because Tsukishima was probably cold during the night.

And before Tsukishima could even wake up, Yamaguchi was already out the door, riding his white bike to the nearest train station and off to work.

They would like to think that they were okay, that they were doing just fine, but that clearly is not the case.

“You think Tsukki’s okay? He seems more annoyed than usual,” Koganegawa asked Kyoutani when they took a quick break from practicing. “Should we ask him?”

Kyotani just shrugged in response, not knowing how to deal with other people’s emotions. Heck, he can barely even handle his own! Koganegawa, with pity, just looked at the blonde man sitting on the other side of the court, his head buried in his arms.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, trying to erase the memory of earlier in his mind. He fucked up. He fucked up real bad. They had been having misunderstandings the past few weeks, but this time he really fucked up,

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi when he noticed how annoyed the green-haired man was that morning. Yamaguchi’s eyebrows were furrowed as he placed his things inside his bag. “If we have a problem, tell me straight in the face. Stop acting like—”

“Is it hard for you to clean up after yourself, Tsukki? Look at this mess of a home!” Yamaguchi’s sudden outburst surprised Tsukishima. “I’m always the one cleaning up. I expect to go home after a long day at work to a clean and welcoming home—but no! I still need to spend almost half an hour because you won’t clean your crap up!”

“Stop yelling at me,” Tsukishima stood up, his hands in his pockets. Yamaguchi didn’t avert his glare off the blonde man. “We can talk this out just stop yelling.”

“Then stop being such a lazy ass! I’m tired Tsukki!”

“And you don’t think I’m tired?” Tsukishima raised his voice, his temper already acting up. “I’m tired too! If not, even more, tired than you! I work and I have volleyball to think about. Do you see me complaining?”

“Wow,” Yamaguchi let out a shaky breath. “Wow… Fuck you, Tsukki. Sorry, I’m complaining then. Sorry, I’m mad at you for not cleaning up because I’m fucking tired of fucking keeping this house together on my fucking own. Sorry! I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to fucking complain!”

“Fuck. No, Star—”

“No! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear any of it!”

“Yamaguchi, listen—”

“I’m done! I’m fucking done. I’m tired!”

They stood there in silence. Yamaguchi combed his hand through his hair before grabbing his bag and his keys. “I’m not cooking dinner tonight. Go cook your own meal,” He said, and then left.

So there was no dinner that night. Tsukishima had planned to sleep beside Yamaguchi as a way of asking forgiveness but he saw nothing but an empty bed. Tsukishima’s heart sank, Yamaguchi probably got overtime at work. Yamaguchi got home later that night, as usual, he saw Tsukishima passed out on the couch. He didn’t bring him a blanket that night.

The following morning, Yamaguchi was the first one to leave the house. He grabbed his white bike and rode it to the nearest train station and headed off to work. Tsukishima did the same, heading off to work and volleyball practices later on in the day.

“Hey Yamaguchi, the others and I are going out for a drink, do you want to come?” His co-worker asked. They were used to Yamaguchi declining their invitation that they were so surprised when Yamaguchi agreed. He packed his things and joined them.

Yamaguchi was never the one to drink. His alcohol tolerance isn’t that high, unlike Tsukishima’s. But he figured that he might as well wind-down for a bit with his friends. Maybe that will take his mind off his and Tsukishima’s problem.

Yamaguchi felt guilty yelling and cursing at Tsukishima that other day, but he just can’t help it. Yamaguchi was so tired of maintaining the house all by himself. He was so tired of waking up on the same bed, hoping to find Tsukishima beside him, but only getting disappointed because he’ll always be passed out on the couch with either the TV turned on or his laptop. He was so tired of facing in the mirror, forcing a smile, and hiding his problems so that everyone will not worry about him.

He was so tired… but he didn’t want to give up just yet.

Tsukishima had promised him that they still have a lot of plans together. Yamaguchi didn’t want to throw the whole half of his life together with him down the drain.

“Hey Yams, are you okay?” A co-worker asked. Yamaguchi forgot what their name was since they don’t really talk at work. “You seemed so spaced out. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just fine,” Yamaguchi forced a smile before downing down the glass of alcohol that was in front of him. There was a burning, unpleasant, and mildly bitter flavor to it. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“You know I have always noticed that tattoo on your outer wrist,” they pointed out. Yamaguchi rolled up the sleeves of his shirt earlier so the tattoo was visible to others. He wasn’t trying to hide it though. “I never thought that you’d be a tattoo type of guy. What’s it about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Yamaguchi looked at his tattoo, a bitter feeling overwhelming him. Fuck, what was he doing? He should be making up with Tsukishima right now.

“Just something I got on a whim,” Yamaguchi answered, not wanting to tell a stranger a huge chunk of his life. His co-worker probably got the idea that Yamaguchi didn’t want to talk about it so they didn’t ask more questions.

What am I doing? Yamaguchi asked himself as he poured himself another glass of alcohol.

To: Star  
Are you coming home yet?  
Sent 10:00 pm

I’m sorry about the other day.  
Can we talk?  
Sent 10:30 pm

I’ll be waiting for you at the train station  
Sent 10:37 pm

Then we can walk home together  
Sent 10:38 pm

Please don’t ignore me  
Sent 10:40 pm

I miss you.  
I love you.  
Please, answer my calls.  
Sent 10:50 pm

Tsukishima sighed as he stared at his phone. Yamaguchi still isn’t answering. It was getting kind of cold and it started to rain too and he cursed at himself for not bringing an umbrella. Tsukishima hoped that Yamaguchi would safely make it back home. Tsukishima hoped that everything will be okay and they will makeup and they will get to hold him in his arms again.

Tsukishima could only hope. He doesn’t know what the future might hold.

It was getting so late and Yamaguchi still hadn't stepped foot on the station.

Tsukishima rang Yamaguchi’s phone one more time, but he still didn’t pick up. Annoyed, he decided to just walk back home. He kept his hood on to keep himself dry, but it was raining so hard that it didn’t matter. When he stepped foot inside his house, he felt something wrong. With shaking hands, he tried to get a glass of water but instead, the glass slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor. It shattered into pieces.

Tsukishima suddenly felt nervous. Something was wrong. He tried cleaning up the glass, trying to push the unsettling feeling off but to no avail. He sat down on the couch, fiddling with his phone.

He rang Yamaguchi’s phone one more time, but still no answer.

Tsukishima turned the Television on and his heart almost sank upon hearing what the news anchor reported. There was a car accident at the intersection near the train station, just a few minutes ago. Two cars, one bike. A white one. Two are badly injured, one is unconscious.

And then, Tsukishima’s phone rang.

—————

“Tsukki!” Yachi ran towards Tsukishima who was seated in one of the seats in the hospital, waiting for the doctors to declare him the news. “Tsukki! I’m here, are you okay?”

Tsukishima’s face was buried in his hands. His hair was a mess, his jacket was wet from the rain, he was sobbing quietly. Yachi wrapped an arm around the taller boy, rubbing his back to comfort him. Tsukishima didn’t know what to do, or who to call, so he just called Yachi. It was lucky that she was home for a while and not in Tokyo.

He didn’t know what time it was. He didn’t know if he’s able to see him again.

“It’s going to be okay, Tsukki. Yamaguchi is strong. He’ll be okay,” Yachi told him but Tsukishima just shook his head.

It’s not going to be okay. It was a car accident. Heck, Tsukishima wasn’t even sure if Yamaguchi wore his helmet at that time. He wanted to beat himself up. If only Tsukishima had reached out first, if only he didn’t let his pride get to him, he'd be holding Yamaguchi in his arms now. They’d probably be asleep in their warm and comfortable bed. Not here in this cold place.

“Are you the relative of Yamaguchi Tadashi?”

Tsukishima looked up when he heard the doctor’s voice. He was wearing his scrubs and he’s holding a zip lock, with Yamaguchi’s things inside. Tsukishima nodded and Yachi stayed seated, silently praying that Yamaguchi would be okay.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Tsukishima said. “What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?”

“He’s fine at the moment, but he suffered a severe blow in the head and he also had some broken bones,” the doctor said. “He’s fighting.”

"A severe blow?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yes. But he's being well taken care of. Let's just hope that he won't have temporary amnesia. Though I think the possibility is high." The doctor said. "We'll see when he wakes up."

"Oh my god," Yachi said in a whisper.

“You may see him later, but in the meantime, here are his things.” The doctor gave Tsukishima the ziplock and the nurse beside him gave him Yamaguchi's bag.

Yachi stood up, taking the doctor before he left. With trembling fingers, Tsukishima opened the ziplock. There was Yamaguchi's phone, his wallet, his earrings, and his promise ring.

Tsukishima cried again and Yachi had to tell him to sit down. Tsukishima held Yamaguchi's phone and pressed the power button. The screen was cracked but it was still working just fine. There were no notifications, meaning Yamaguchi read them or just dismissed it.

Still, Tsukishima opened his messaging app just in case.

"Fuck," he whispered when he saw Yamaguchi's drafts.

To: Tsukki ♡  
I’m coming home. Don’t f all aslee p y et.  
We're4 goi8ng to taslk.  
Draft

"Yamaguchi," he whispered and Yachi can't help but shed a few tears too. She grabbed a handkerchief from her bag and gave it to Tsukki. He took it and tried wiping his tears away, but they just kept flowing.

"I can't lose him," Tsukishima said. "Not now, not ever."

“You won’t,” Yachi tried to assure him though she didn’t know how. Usually, it’s her that is being assured, not the other way around. “Yamaguchi loves you too much for that to happen.”

“I just—Fuck, if only we had made up earlier, this wouldn’t happen to him,” Tsukishima almost ripped his hair out of frustration. Yachi didn’t talk, she just listened to him. “If only I hadn’t been so stubborn.”

Tsukishima spent the entire night in the hospital. Yachi had to go early because she had a lot of things to do. Tsukishima felt bad for troubling her, but she assured him that it was all good. After all, Yamaguchi is her friend too.

When the nurses told him that it was okay to enter Yamaguchi’s room, Tsukishima almost shattered then and there. There he was, the love of his life, laying on the white hospital bed. There were tubes and wires connected to him, monitoring him. There were cuts on his face, on his arms. Tsukishima let out a shaky breath.

He had been crying for hours, he wasn’t sure he could produce more tears.

Tsukishima grabbed a chair and pulled it near his bed. He intertwined their hands together. Yamaguchi’s hand felt empty without the ring. His hands were cold and pale. Much different from the one Tsukishima always held whenever they take walks or watch movies together.

"Let's just hope that he won't have temporary amnesia," The doctor’s words ran circles in his thoughts. Tsukishima didn’t know what to do if that happened. What if Yamaguchi forgot who he was? What if Yamaguchi forgot all the years they spent together? Sure it was only temporary, but the thought broke Tsukishima’s heart.

“Please wake up, star,” he clung to Yamaguchi’s hand like it was the only strand of hope left in the world. "I don't want to lose you. Please remember me."

So for the following days, Tsukishima spent most of the time in the hospital, waiting for Yamaguchi to wake up. After work and after practice, he'd drive back to the hospital to accompany him. He was afraid of what would happen if he left him again. He's not willing to risk it. He's not willing to risk almost losing him again. Tsukishima’s family and Yamaguchi’s visited them from time to time, like Tsukishima, they’re devastated. How could such an angel go through all these hardships? It isn’t fair.

It was night, a nurse checked at Yamaguchi while Tsukishima was eating. The nurse gave him a pitying smile. He hated it.

"Still no signs?" They asked and Tsukishima just shook his head. "Thank you for being so brave."

Tsukishima just nodded. Soon, the nurse left the room.

Tsukishima stood up, carrying his food tray with him when he noticed Yamaguchi’s fingers twitch. He immediately placed his food tray elsewhere and ran towards Yamaguchi’s side. His wounds are healing now and he’s looking a lot better than a few days before.

“Star?” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi’s hand twitched again. Tsukishima could only hope for the best. “You can wake up now, baby. I’m here.”

When Yamaguchi opened his eyes, he was welcomed by brightness. He thought he was dead, though he didn’t know why death could feel so painful. He tried remembering what happened but he couldn’t recall anything. He just knows that his head hurts, and his whole body too. And he felt someone holding his arms. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the blonde man looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Wait, who was he again?

“Uhm,” was all Yamaguchi could say. He looked at the man in confusion, then looked around the room. “Sorry…”

“You’re awake,” Tsukishima said, caressing the boy’s face. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to do, the blonde seemed like a very nice man. Yet he can’t do anything but to flinch at his contact. Tsukishima’s face fell. “Wait… You can’t…”

Tsukishima didn’t get to finish his sentence. He pursed his lips and tried to contain his tears. This is what he was afraid of. “I’ll get the doctor for you,” He said, standing up and leaving the room.

Upon closing the door, Tsukishima can’t help but blame himself for what happened with Yamaguchi. He can’t help but feel quilt. He was the reason why Yamaguchi couldn’t remember him. He was the reason Yamaguchi was here in the first place.

“The patient is awake,” he said meekly to a nurse walking by. The nurse nodded and did her job while Tsukishima stayed inside.

He wasn’t sure what to do, so he dialed Yachi’s number. She was probably busy, but he needed someone right now. After a few rings, she answered. She spoke first since Tsukishima didn’t.

“Hey, what’s going on?” She asked. There was a sound of a door opening and closing, then it was quiet.

“He’s awake.”

“Really? That’s good then!” Yachi said excitedly. “Was he feeling better? How did he feel?”

“Yachi… He couldn’t remember me.”

Then silence. Only the sound of Yachi’s breathing can be heard. After a while, she spoke. To be honest, she didn’t know what to say.

“Just… give him time. It’s only temporary right?”

Tsukishima could only hope. A few days later, Yamaguchi was discharged from the hospital. Yamaguchi’s parents offered to take care of him in the meantime so Tsukishima could rest. He didn’t argue with them, of course, Tsukishima agreed. They must’ve missed their son lots. He didn’t want to be selfish and keep Yamaguchi for himself when he can’t even remember who he was.

“We’ll call you when something happens,” Yamaguchi’s mom assured the blonde before wheeling out Yamaguchi’s suitcase out of their shared apartment. “Just give him some time. I’m sure he will come around.”

Without Yamaguchi, their apartment felt empty. Tsukishima placed his things on the kitchen counter and sat on the barstool. It was noon.

Back when they were in college, they’d eat lunch together at a fast-food restaurant, maybe go back here at their home and cook a quick meal. They’d hang out in the living room whenever they had the time, watch sappy romance movies or poke fun at the people on the news, or maybe watch Hinata’s and Kageyama’s games and recall the times they were bickering back in high school. Every night, they’d do their night routine together. Washing faces, applying face products, etc. And after they had done all that, they would both lay down in bed, Yamaguchi would always be the small spoon and Tsukishima would always brush his lover’s hair with his hands. And every morning, Tsukishima would greet Yamaguchi with a kiss on the forehead, whispering ‘good morning’ and sweet nothings into his ear.

He looked around and nothing crossed his mind but Yamaguchi.

How could Tsukishima be so careless? How could he be so…. He couldn’t even find the exact words to describe what he did. He placed his hands in his pockets and felt something cold. He pulled it out and looked at it, it was the promise ring.

As much as Tsukishima wanted to tell Yamaguchi everything then and there, he didn’t want to overwhelm him. He played with the ring with his fingers, before keeping it somewhere safe. To clear his mind off things, he decided to clean the house.

He opened the bedroom and picked the clothes scattered on the floor before throwing them into the laundry basket. He then fixed the bed, the scent of Yamaguchi’s shampoo still lingered on the sheets. Tsukishima forced himself not to break down then and there.

He had to believe that Yamaguchi could make it, that he would remember. Besides, they made a promise to each other. A promise that was marked into their skin, holding thousands of memories together.

A few days turned into weeks, then months. Most of the time, Tsukishima would visit Yamaguchi at his parent’s house, maybe have a little chat. Yamaguchi would always feel bad because he couldn’t remember him, but Tsukishima stayed patient.

He’d wait for Yamaguchi, even if it meant waiting forever.

"Tsukki, do you believe in soulmates?" Yamaguchi asked one time when they were taking a walk in the backyard of Yamaguchi’s parent’s house. Tsukishima stopped in his tracks, stunned by the sudden question.

“I have been asked that before,” He smiled.

Tsukishima held his hands behind his back. Even though he wanted to hold Yamaguchi’s hand and intertwine their hands together, he wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t want to be unfair to him.

“Really?” Yamaguchi asked, staring at the flowers in her mom’s backyard. “What did you say?”

“Back then, I answered that it was impossible—having a soulmate I mean. But now, I don’t know, maybe I kind of believe it,” Tsukishima smiled at the shorter boy. “Do you?”

“Maybe,” Yamaguchi shrugged. “Then what do you like in a person? Especially in a significant other?”

Tsukishima’s heart leaped. Was Yamaguchi remembering things? It might be just a coincidence but he’d trade anything for it. He tried to contain himself. He didn’t want to break his own heart by jumping into assumptions.

“Whatever quality you possess,” Tsukishima answered which made Yamaguchi giggle.

“You’re a dork,” was Yamaguchi’s response.

They laughed it off, though Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel empty. The sun is setting and soon the moon will show up along with the stars. He briefly looked at the love of his life before sighing in defeat.

He silently hoped that tomorrow, when he wakes up, Yamaguchi will be there beside him just like always. He’d promise to love harder than he’d ever loved before. He’d promise to hold his hand through and through. He doesn’t want to let go of him, so he hoped that the gods heard his plea and maybe bring back the one that he loves.

“Remember me.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi when he uttered those words. “What?” He asked almost in a whisper.

“That’s what you said when we first talked, didn’t you?” Yamaguchi turned to him with a smile. “You asked me to remember you because I owe you.”

“Stop playing with me, star,” Tsukishima stepped closer to Yamaguchi, placing his hands on his shoulders. There was a gentle smile on Tsukishima’s face that Yamaguchi returned.

“I remember you, Tsukki. I remember us.”

Tsukishima didn’t waste hugging Yamaguchi and twirling him around. Yamaguchi’s giggles echoed through the backyard, his hands clinging to Tsukishima as they spin. After a while, they stopped and Tsukishima cupped his lover’s face before kissing him on the forehead, then on the nose, then on the lips.

“I love you, star,” Tsukishima whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m here now, sorry it took a while,” Yamaguchi whipped Tsukishima’s happy tears away with his thumb before peppering his face with kisses. “I love you, Tsukki.”

The sun has already set and the moon, together with the stars, adorned the sky. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi held hands, their tattoos connecting.

“I remember you. I remember us.”

**Author's Note:**

> We will all be okay.
> 
> I apologize for all the grammatical errors that I might have overlooked! Thank you for taking your time in reading this, it really means a lot to me.


End file.
